Tsubasa's regret
by Lord Fan of Awakening
Summary: Tsubasa, after looking for Gingka, talked about friends with him, he remembered Casey, and leaving her 3 years ago, can he push past that, or be stuck on that decidtion for the rest of his life? * it COULD'VE happened in the show, I swear, it could've! *


HEY! I'm back with a new one-shot! It's a sence I might not put in 'Casey in the Dark', sence I want to make the story as much on the Dark Nebula as possible, so some sences might not be in 'Casey in the Dark', Enjoy!

I do not own metal fight beyblade

"Well, Aquila, we need to find Gingka hagona," Tsubasa said to he beyblade

Tsubasa, a WBBA agent, had a misson. To find information on L-drago, and to defeat it. But in the back of his head, he knew what he done to a friend of his. His "best friend". Aside from eagle, he had another best friend. Casey. He left her 3 years ago to join the WBBA, but never told her. He just said his moving, nothing more, nothing less. He looked at his bey, earth Aquila, his partner sence childhood. Earth Aquila shined in a comforting way, one that made Tsubasa feel at ease.

"Thank you Aquila, you know how to make me feel better," Tsubasa said.

_After finding Gingka later_

"You have a really good friend too, right?" Gingka asked.

They both looked at Aquila.

"Yeah, my _feather _friend," Tsubasa said.

_And one I left 3 years ago,_ Tsubasa thought.

"Hey, Tsubasa?"

"Hm?"

Tsubasa looked over at Gingka.

"You said you knew my true motive."

"Did I say something like that?"

"Yeah! Ealier, when those bladers attacked me."

"The torniment's tomorrow, we better get some sleep."

Tsubasa grabbed his travling bag and putted it down as a pillow. Then he laid down, his head on the bag.

"Tsubasa…." Gingka said.

He did what Tsubasa did and went to sleep.

_In Tsubasa's dream_

"So, this is where you've been hiding, isn't it?"

"Casey…..they need me, to stop L-drago, please under-"

"And what was your excause 3 years ago! You, like every other man, would lie to keep something secret!"

"I did it to protact you!"

"How? You're left me with a broken heart, and I though it was cause you wanted to move away, now I see a lier!"

"Casey…Please, let me speak."

"WHY? SO YOU CAN TELL ME MORE LIES?"

"I never ment to hurt you, but a question, if I may."

Casey scoffed. She crossed her arms.

"Go ahead," she growled.

"Why did you join the Dark Nebula?"

"I joined," she paused to get in a close face-to-face with Tsubasa. "Because I would've gotten something from it. Something good. I had no desire to join."

"Casey….Please forgive me."

Casey looked him in the eye, then disappeared.

"CASEY!" Tsubasa yelled.

_On Earth_

"Casey!" Tsubasa awoke, startled.

He looked around to see he was still in the forest with Gingka, who slept like Tsubasa didn't even scream that. Tsubasa baried his face into his hands, in disappointment, sadness, grief, and anger. The disappointment was in himself, for leaving her without saying why he truly did leave. Sadness, for his sowwor at his choice. Grife, for he missed her terriblely. And anger, well, it was at the dream, at himself, and Casey's choice to join the Dark Nebula.

"Oh, Casey, I'll never know why you joined, it seems like, but for the WBBA, I'm your enemy, it seems," Tsubasa said to no one in particule.

Eagle, who had hours ago, was sleeping. Tsubasa got up and got a picture he kept in his bag.

A young Casey, about 8, stood next to a young, 11 year old Tsubasa.

Tears made there way to Tsubasa's eyes, building up to excape. He blinked them back, for he wouldn't cry.

"Oh, Madoka, you make the best hamburgers," Gingka said in his sleep.

Tsubasa chuckled to himself.

"Appearently, he likes her hambugers a lot, to be talking about them in his sleep," Tsubasa said.

"No-no, I'll take it mister hambuger, please don't leave."

"Corractin, he LOVES them." Tsubasa said as he chuckled.

_Maybe I'm worring for nothing, maybe I should stop being so close to my decidtion, what's done is done, I should stop worring and look on the bright side, _Tsubasa thought.

He smiled at the decidtion, and promise, he made to himself.

"Soon, I'll see you soon, Casey…."

**Me:** sooooo, how does everyone like it? Tell me in a review!

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


End file.
